Sleeping
by Jellicos
Summary: During long hours of paperwork with the team, Catherine falls asleep, and suddenly the gang is very aware of what exactly she's dreaming of. CathSara Femslash


_I was skimming through some old stuff and came across this drabble thing I wrote ages ago. I think I swiped the concept from someone else, I just can't remember from whom, so if you read this and realise I've stolen you idea, feel free to yell at me and I'll give you credit for it.  
It's a fluffy, silly, quite ooc piece, so please bear that in mind when you read. It's just for fun, with reactions that are less than believable sometimes.  
So enjoy my dears, and please let me know if you like it, or hate it. Constructive critisism on how I can change or improve my work is always welcome:)_

_Jellicos_

_----------------------------------------------------_

Sighing deeply, she closed the manila folder with a bit too much force. As she cursed Grissom under her breath for making them do this, she very reluctantly pulled another folder from the big pile placed in the middle of the table. Not having the willpower to open it up, she let her eyes wander over her tired and extremely bored co-workers.

It had been an incredibly dull and uneventful shift, so their always too work-oriented boss had put them all on sorting through old files.

Only no one was really working anymore.

Nick and Warrick where throwing cards into an empty old box of latex gloves without any real enthusiasm, while Greg was trying to place a little paper hat he'd made out of a napkin onto the sleeping Catherine Willows' head.

Sara watched her for a brief moment; the little moonlight that sipped in through the window was dancing like tiny jewels in her blonde hair. She was breathing so heavily, so peacefully, so…

"_Mmm… baby…"_ Oh god!

Greg's head snapped up in surprise, but it didn't take long for a wide smirk to spread on his lips.

Nick had stopped tossing cards and was now watching Catherine who lustfully stretched her upper body on the table.

"Hey…" Warrick who'd noticed that Nick had stopped throwing cards looked up at his friend who was exchanging looks with a glowing Greg.

"_So beautiful… Mmmmm…come here…"_

"Is she…?" Warrick looked from Catherine to Greg and then at Nick.

"Oh, this day just got a hell of a lot more interesting." Nick smirked and threw away his deck of cards over his shoulder.

"I wonder what she's dreaming." Greg looked dreamily at the sleeping blonde as Sara scratched her neck furiously, figuring a death glare right about now would give too much away.

"Yeah, that's your dream Greg." Nick chuckled. Sara tried her best to bury herself in the folder in front of her. It took her a while to realize she hadn't opened it yet.

"_Mmm, don't tease me baby…" _The soft throaty giggle made Sara shift in her seat and the boys' eyes grow wide.

"God damn!" Warrick didn't know where to place his hands after dropping his cards, but opted for leaning on them over the table.

"Uhm… maybe we should wake her." A pale Sara tried, but three heads snapped in her direction, all with expressions of utter disbelief.

"Are you kidding?" Greg almost hissed. "Catherine Willows is having a sexdream and we get to share it!" Even Nick and Warrick looked slightly disturbed by the last comment.

"Uhm, maybe Sara's right-" Nick started but stopped mid sentence as Catherine moaned softly.

"_You know I want you… Mmmm so feisty…" _

Nick must have forgotten what he was going to say because his jaw was laying on the floor and he didn't even bother to pick it up.

"Wow…" Greg looked at the table under Catherine in awe as if it was the cause of her lovely dream.

"Wonder who it is…" Warrick thought out loud.

"Like you'd know him." Sara said quietly as she got up from her chair with her empty coffee cup.

"_Baby, the cuffs are chafing." _Sara walked into the couch as Greg managed to regain his balance just before he fell of his chair.

"Cuffs?" Warrick asked, not sure if he heard right.

"Wait." Nick held up his hands in a gesture to try and figure things out. "The cuffs I can imagine, but… 'The cuffs are chafing'?" Greg and Warrick looked on with interest as Nick's mind worked though the information to a logical conclusion. "That would mean that she is the one who's…" His eyes grew wide. "Wow…"

"Call me a perv, but I wanna know who the dude is who's got Cath handcuffed to a bed." Warrick stated as Nick and Greg joined with nodding heads.

"Perv." Sara shot at deaf ears.

"_Your hands are magic baby…"_

"Just his hands huh?" Warrick smirked cockily, but Sara had turned ever so slightly while filling her coffee cup and was now listening intently.

The boys where starting to shift in their seats. Nick was scratching a hole in his neck while Greg was well on his way to chew through a pencil as Catherine let out a soft snore.

"_Please… let me touch you babygirl…"_

Greg bit through his pencil, Warrick looked like he's seen a ghost and Sara stumbled over her own feet, landing ungracefully but luckily on the sofa. Only Nick seemed unaffected by the petname Catherine had just moaned.

"Baby_girl_?" Warrick asked the sleeping form as if she would answer him.

"I knew it!" Greg cheered quietly. "It's one of her stripper-friends!" He said, looking like a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

"Show a _little_ respect will ya!" Nick threw a rolled up napkin at Greg who managed to duck in time.

Sara scrambled off the couch and grabbed her coffee, taking a big sip as her eyes never left the blonde who was still sleeping soundly.

"_Please Sara…"_ As if synchronised, three heads again snapped in the direction of the brunette. There was a loud crash as Sara dropped her cup and bumped the coffee maker to the floor.

"Huh?" A blonde ruffled head popped up from the table and sleep drunken blue eyes looked around, trying to take in their surroundings.

"Nice nap?" Nick asked her with a smirk.

"What happened?" Catherine asked groggily as she rubbed her forehead. Looking around she saw Greg and Warrick watching her with very odd expressions on their faces while Sara was picking up shards of porcelain for the floor with shaky hands. That must have been what woke her up.

"Well, you fell asleep and it sounded like you had a very nice dream." Nick explained as he took a mop and started helping Sara with the spilled coffee.

Catherine just smiled for a moment.

"I did… I…" She looked at Warrick who was watching her with wide eyes, looking as if he was about to say something, but then shut his mouth again. She turned to Greg who was glaring at her as if he was five and she had just stolen his best toy. "What did I miss?" She asked Nick who seemed to be the only one besides herself who wasn't acting oddly. Sara was still on the floor even though she'd already picked everything off it and she was shaking more and more.

"Well…" Nick started as he glanced sideways at Sara. Realizing she'd be ok, he walked up and patted Warrick on the shoulder. "Do you talk in your sleep often?" He asked with an amused expression.

"Well, I…" She started but froze in the middle of what was supposed to be a careless shrug of her shoulder. Her eyes fell on Sara who still wasn't looking at her. "Oh god no…"

"It's not fair!" Greg exclaimed and for a brief moment taking the heat off of Catherine as all confused eyes focused on him. "I wanted her first! You can't have her!" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Catherine couldn't help but smile. Nick and Warrick exchanged one look before bursting out laughing.

"Greg, man, I don't think that's how it works." Warrick said through chuckles and completely ignored the angry look Greg shot him.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" He said, pointing his finger at Warrick who raised a brow. "If Catherine gets Sara then you don't get Catherine!" He explained.

"I think you're forgetting something…" Warrick held up his left hand and pointed to the wedding band.

"Oh… right…" Greg looked broken for a second. But it didn't take him long to get annoyed again. "But you two are always flirting!"

"It's harmless fun. I love Tina and Cath never really wanted me… I'm starting to realize why…" He smirked at a blushing Catherine, but Greg wasn't backing down.

"Well, tough luck! She's mine!"

"Hey!" Sara finally spoke up, looking very uncomfortable as all eyes turned to her. Greg was quick to avert his and Catherine was starring at her hands. "What am I, the last candy cane in the tree or something?"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have no romantic interest in you what so ever." Nick declared and patted her back.

"Yeah, me neither." Warrick turned and smirked at her. "I mean, we love you and all…"

"Just not like our two blondes here." Nick filled in, mighty proud of how he managed to get Catherine and Greg into it.

"Wow, thanks guys, that just warms my heart." She replied, but gave them a little smile.

"Hey, it's what we do." Nick shrugged and smiled back.

"Besides, it's one blonde. The other one just had a dream." Sara said, trying desperately to sound careless, but failing miserably.

"Well, actually…" Catherine gave a coy smirk that made Sara trip over her feet yet again, and this time onto the ground.

"Well, well…" Nick rubbed his hands together as Warrick helped Sara off the floor and Greg practiced his death glare on Catherine. It wasn't working too well.

"Sara, I think it's time to play 'Pick your Blonde'" Nick declared when Warrick finally managed to pull the brunette to her feet and onto a chair at the table.

"How about we play 'Whack the Texan'?" Sara asked.

"I'm gonna go find Gil." Catherine tried to stand up, but Warrick pulled on her arm until she sat back down.

"Yeah, I don't think so." He said with a little smile as she glared at him.

"Let me go 'Rick." She warned.

"Hey. You wanna win your girl or not?" Warrick asked with a raised brow. His words where enough to stun Catherine to both silence and immobility. This she hadn't expected. "Good."

"Now, let's play the dating game!" Nick exclaimed to the horror of two blondes and a by now very pale brunette.

"Does no one care what I think?" Sara asked with her arms up in wild gestures.

"Nope." Nick decided.

"Hey!" Sara objected and punched his arm.

"Ouch!" Rubbing his arm, Nick glared at her. "I was just teasing."

"Look, I really have to go…" Catherine made another try at getting up, but this time it was Greg who stopped her.

"Do you love her?" He asked bluntly as he looked up at her with childlike eyes.

"What?" Stopping dead in her tracks, Catherine looked stunned at the young man.

"Do you love Sara?" He asked, so earnestly and with such vulnerability that she couldn't possibly lie to him.

"Yeah Greg, I do." She whispered with a sad smile. "But I think you have a better chance than I ever will."

"Do I get any say in this at all?" The soft voice made Catherine turn on her heels to find a shyly smiling Sara in front of her.

"Of course you do." Catherine's voice matched Sara's in softness, but topped it and beyond in sadness.

Without a word, Warrick and Nick led Greg out of the room, promising him beer and women at a nice club while Sara took the opportunity to minimise the gap between them.

"So… handcuffs huh?" She asked and noticed with a smile how Catherine blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"You heard that huh?" Catherine asked back, still not meeting her co-worker's eye.

"Well, I prefer silk scarves myself… don't chafe as much." Sara smirked slightly, reaching her hand up to stroke Catherine's cheek.

Looking up to meet the hazel eyes, Catherine smiled back.

"I'll have to try that." She whispered.

"I'll show you." Sara whispered back and effectively silenced all other conversation by capturing the soft pink lips in front of her with her own.

Head spinning, legs shaking and her heart beating so loudly she couldn't hear anything else; Catherine thanked every deity she could think of for her sleep talking.

--------------------------------------

_Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
